1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy storage and conversion apparatus, and in particular to an apparatus wherein a cylindrical rotor is driven by a stator within the rotor to store energy as kinetic energy of the rotor and wherein energy can be withdrawn from the rotor when the stator and rotor act as a generator.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Energy storage and conversion apparatus of the aforementioned type have already been described in some of the present applicant's earlier patent specifications. The applicant has, however, continued to develop its energy storage and conversion apparatus and, as a result thereof, has designed an apparatus according to the present invention.